Keisuke Jin/Appearances
Keisuke Jin appears in the following: Episodes Kamen Rider X * X-X-X-Rider is Born!! * Run, Cruiser! X-Rider!! * Assassination Dark Spider Operation!! * G.O.D., the Shadow of Fear!! * The One-Eyed Monster's Human Review Operation! * The Japanese Islands Fragmentation Plan! * The Terrible Genius Human Project! * Mystery!? Little Earth - Middle Earth - Big Earth * X-Rider's Great Deadly Training * G.O.D. Secret Police! Apollo Geist!! * The Invulnerable Water Snake Monster Hydra! * Sweep the ESPer Girl Away! * G.O.D. Radamus's Great Prophecy! * Apollo Geist, Mad Insect Underworld * G.O.D.'s Secret Base! X-Rider Sneaks In!! * Counterattacking Apollo Geist! X-Rider in Danger!! * Scary! Humans are Being Made into Books!! * Scary! It's G.O.D.'s Cat Disguise Operation!! * The Corpses at the Ghost Mansion Call!! * A Ghost!? The Mysterious Snake Man Appears!! * Apollo Geist's Last General Attack!! * The Terrible Great Giant! King Dark Appears!! * King Dark! The Demon's Invention!! * Revenge Demon Geronimo! The Silent Attack!! * The Mysterious Thief, Rhinocerous Beetle Lupin!! * Underworld's Dictator, Starfish Hitler!! * Special Edition, Full Force of Five Riders!! * Look! X-Rider's Great Transformation!! * Deathmatch!! X-Rider vs. X-Rider!! * I Want Blood! The Monster of the Corpse Swamp!! * Stand! King Dark!! * Showdown! King Dark vs. X Rider * Fear! King Dark's Revenge!! * The Weapon of Terror Aims at Three Riders!! * Farewell, X-Rider Kamen Rider Stronger * Three Riders Vs. The Powerful Delza Army! * Goodbye! The Glorious Seven Riders! Kamen Rider (Skyrider) * Three Riders vs. Neoshocker's School Fortress * Tank and Kaijin the Second Generation Corps, Full Force of Eight Riders * Eight Riders' Great Training of Friendship * Run, X-Rider! Hiroshi Tsukuba! Don't Die!! * Thank You, Keisuke Jin! Leave the Final Blow to Me!! * Farewell, Hiroshi Tsukuba! Eight Heroes Forever.... Kamen Rider Black RX * Terror Of The 100 Eyed Hag * The Four Commanders Are Banished * Defeated!! RX * Fight! All Riders * False Rider's Last Days * The Riders' All Out Charge * A Shining Tomorrow! Movies/Specials * Kamen Rider X (film) * Five Riders vs. King Dark * All Together! Seven Kamen Riders * Eight Riders vs. Galaxy King * Kamen Rider Super-1 (film) * Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! * Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max * * * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai Net Movies * Type5. - Get it! The Lucky Stick * Stage Shows/Live Appearances * to be added Comics * Kamen Rider Spirits * Kamen Rider X: Son of Zeus Books * to be added Toys * Super Imaginative Chogokin * S.H. Figuarts Games * Kamen Rider: The Bike Race * Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride * All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation * All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2 * Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis References Category:Character Appearances